Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: The new wave of Alpha's have arrived in Beacon Hills, but they aren't the only supernatural creatures to come to town. A new school year is starting, and Scott isn't the only student with the shape-shifting abilities. (Eventual Stiles/OC, Danny/male!OC, and Alpha!OC/OC). (A/N: Taking OC requests for pairings, so PM if you're interested in creating a character to end up with Derek).


It was a sunny Saturday morning in August, and Scott McCall sat on the edge of his bed as his best friend, Stiles Stilinsky, went through every single DVD/VHS that Scott owned. It was the last weekend before summer vacation ended and school started back up, and the duo had _finally_ gotten around to the horror/slasher/monster-movie marathon they had wanted to do since school ended.

However, Derek Hale, AKA Mr. Sourwolf Alpha, had other plans for them. He wanted to to use the vacation time to strengthen the pack's bond with one another, and also to work them out. He had then doing three hours of cardio a day, another three of weight-training, and then two hours of sparring, all against him. The last match had ended with a wolfed-up Scott facedown against the asphalt of the empty lot of an abandoned restraurant with a parking-curb block pressing excrutiatingly hard into his ribs. Boyd had been busy picking bits of broken glass out of a nasty head gash he'd recieved when Derek had body-slammed him into a wall and effectively shattered a window while Erica was standing there with a haughty expression on her face. Scott sighed heavily, frowning at the remembered pain he'd felt.

Stiles was still going at it, mumbling to himself, "Dude, we've watched all of these! Don't you have anything _new?_"

"No." Scott felt a tremor against his thigh and she reached into his pocket, flipping his phone open with a smile. It was a text from Allison. As the raven-haired teen responded, Stiles closed his eyes and grabbed two random DVD's from the shelf. He stood, placing the videos behind his back and standing up, walking over to Scott, who was still texting away with a goofy smile on his face.

"Pick one. Left or right." Stiles said.

"Right." Scott mumbled after a few seconds of hesitation.

Stiles swore when he turned his gaze to the chosen DVD. In his left hand was the 2006 version of "The Omen", and in his right hand...

"Mean Girls".

...

Allison Argent smiled as she lay back on her bed, Mayday Parade's "Anywhere But Here" playing softly in the background. Her phone dinged, and she grabbed it, opening it up and flicking her tumbs over the letters in reply to what her boyfriend had wrote her. She'd been feeling down after spending they day with her father. It was her mother's birthday, and they'd gone to visit her grave for a few hours with a small cake and flowers, and she desperately needed some TLC from Scott.

_Allison: What are you up to?_

_Scott: dvd w/ stiles_

_Allison: Sounds fun. School's in a week._

_Scott: yea. i know. r u xtd?_

Allison smiled; while she had flawless grammatical skills, Scott texted like a five-year-old. She'd learned enough from Lydia to translate most text-speak, but she found it amusing whenever Scott sent her a message.

_Allison: Yes, actually. I'll get to see more of you._

_Scott: derek is an ass. he wrks us 2 hrd_

_Allison: He has to, though. It keeps you all in line. ;)_

_Scott: wtvr! 3 g2g stiles is brd_

_Allison: Okay, have fun! Love you!_

_Scott: luv u 2_

...

_Hmmm..._Lydia Martin pursed her perfectly glossed lips as she flipped a page of her _Guide to Astrophysics_ that lay open on her desk. She glanced at the TV, where reruns of The Big Bang Theory played. Lydia smirked; she was like the lovechild of Penny and Sheldon. Genius, cynical, and gorgeous. With a little huff she picked up her cell phone and scrolled to Jackson's name, opening up a new message folder and typing away.

I'm bored, Jackson~ Let's go out!

As the message made its little swooshing noise, announcing it was sent, Lydia giggled at the TV. "Oh, Raj. You poor, inept bastard."

...

"Snipe him, Danny!"

"Trying to!"

"_Shiiiit, _they got the damn flag!"

Jackson threw his XBOX 360 cotroller onto the floor with a frustrated groan. He and Danny had been playing capture the flag in Call of Duty for the past few hours and were currently on a 7/12 losing streak. They were five games behind and Jackson was getting tired of it. He hated losing more than anything, and it didn't help that his thumbs were aching from excessive button mashing.

Danny sighed as he was hit by a mortar and the game ended. "Haha, medic!" the Hawaiian teen also threw his controller to the side and glanced at Jackson, who was staring at his phone with an expression somewhat akin to boredom. "What's up?"

"Lydia's bored and wants to hang out." he looked at his friend. "Wanna come?"

Danny shrugged, "Sure, as long as we don't go shopping."

"Pfft, hell no!" Jackson laughed an sent a response to his girlfriend who's reply came an instant later. "Alright, let's go."

...

Eggs were sizzling in the cast iron frying pan while sage-red pepper sausage and biscuits baked in the oven. Flagons of apple juice and sweet tea sat on the table next to the butter, jam and freshly cut fruit cubes and plates were set up on the shiny oak surface. The scent of coffee and tea wafted through the chrome and black oak kitchen as the morning sun peeked through the gap of the lacy curtains in the kitchen's bay window. A small apple blossom tree sat in the corner, soaking up the warm rays, and the bubbly sound of an aquarium filter could be heard from the living room.

"Oi! Food's done!" After that announcement, footsteps, both heavy and small thumped from upstairs and darted into the kitchen, chairs screeching against the linoleum floor. Lumière Delvecchio watched twelve-year-old twins Zephyr and Terra grabbed their cups and poured juice while 7-year-old Marchesa walked in, rubbing his eyes, his mop of blond hair tousled from sleep. Terra's ash blond hair was pulled into a neat-as-a-pin bun on top of her head while Zephyr's unruly chocolate curls were tangled and unkempt. As they spooned their eggs onto their plates, two more footsteps made their way into the kitchen and Lumière looked up to see her elder brother Tristan walking in, closely followed by ten-year-old Vincent. Tristan signed something to the boy, who was busy clipping his cochlear implant back into his ear and realigning the magnet onto his scalp, raven hair blocking the view of the object.

Lumière smiled at her brother and moved her hands to form her question. _Are you hungry? I made sage and red pepper sausage._

Vincent shook his head with a small frown and Tristan brushed his hair with his hand, causing the boy to glare up at the older man. "He's running a fever so I'm taking him to the doctor," he turned to the twins. "Drop by his class later and grab his homework." Terra nodded and made a vague distgusted expression as Zephyr tore into his eggs, shoveling the yellow and white food into his mouth.

"Not sick!" Vincent murmured, his tone muddled slightly due to his impairment. "Fine."

Lumière pressed her lips to his forehead and grinned, "We need to know if it's because of your new meds or if it's something else. I have to go to work, I'm triple shifting it today, but there's fresh papaya and mango salsa in the frige and I bought some cantina chips for you." she stood and looked at the twins with a serious look. "Terra, don't forget violin is at four instead of three today, and Z, come straight home after getting Marchesa."

Terra sighed, "When do we start public school instead of year round?"

"When Z's grades pick up and when we say you can. I'll be home around six or six-thirty tonight." Tristan said and Lumière grabbed her keys from the little dish in front of the doorway, and gave her siblings a cheery little wave as she opened the garage door and walked to her navy-blue Vespa.

"I'll try to bring leftover for dinner, okay? Ciao!"

...

Stiles laughed hysterically as Lindsay Lohan walked into Regina George's mansion dressed as a zombie bride while all the other women were dressed as though it were the Slut-tastic Olympics and suddenly Rachel McAdams showed up as a skanky bunny. "Dude! This movie is _great_!"

Scott chuckled and grabbed the bag of sea salt and black pepper chips and popping a handful of the tangy crisps into his mouth before taking a sip of his root beer. he turned his gaze from the movie as his phone lit up. Allison was calling so he paused the DVD (much to Stiles's exasperation)

"Hello?" Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles started making kissy faces.

"Scott? Hey, Lydia just texted me and asked if we all wanted to hang out."

Scott rose an eyebrow, "We?"

He could hear the smile in Allison's voice, "Everyone. You, me, her and Jackson. Danny, Stiles. Derek and the others."

Scott groaned internally but he really wanted to see Allison. even if nearly ten other people were showing up. "Okay, where at?"

"She's inviting us to lunch at that new Italian bistro downtown."

Stiles perked up, "Campo di Fiore? That place is expensive!"

Scott pushed his friend away, "We don't have that kind of money, Allison."

"She's buying."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance and Stiles beamed.

"Hell, yeah, bro let's go!" Scott didn't have time to reply because Stiles dragged him out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house to his jeep.


End file.
